


Celebrate a monster

by Snails_okay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Stiles is a good friend, birthday fic, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_okay/pseuds/Snails_okay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 6th of October and Scott's friends are celebrating His birthday even though He belives he doesn't deserve it.</p><p>An angsty scott-centric fic about<br/>Scott seeing himself as a monster who doesn't deserve to celebrate his birthday</p><p> </p><p>~completed~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate a monster

Scott sat up in his bed and stretched, he was still tired and he wanted to go back to bed.  
For weeks Scott had been dreading today; October 6th.  
He had no reason to dread his birthday but he really didn't want to celebrate it this year. Some part of him deep down really hated the idea of celebrating his birth, what had he done? He had put people he loves lives in danger numerous times and had even gotten some people killed.  
Turning off his alarm the boy got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.  
"Morning birthday boy" his mother said with a smile.  
Scott thanked her and proceeded to grab a bowl of cereal.  
"I have to leave for work soon but I left you a present on the coffee table, il be home early tonight" his mother explained.  
Scott could deal with this, the simple celebrations, it was nice.  
Feeling a bit better about himself Scott walked over to the coffee table and found a small blue box with a note reading;  
Happy birthday xx  
-mum.  
Scott smiled and opened the box to find a small golden ring with his birthday and initials engraved into it .  
The ring itself was simple but he new how much it had cost and how much meaning it had behind it.  
He mentally thanked his mother for the gift and slipped the ring on.  
Spinning the ring on his finger Scott sighed and walked to the front door.  
Stiles was picking him up for school and wanted to stop for food on the way.  
He appreciated what stiles was doing, he really did but he didn't feel like it today.  
For years the two boys had celebrated each other's birthdays together, they would put gifts in each other's lockers and buy lunch for each other.  
Stiles pulled up into the drive way with a smile so wide it creeped Scott out.  
"Hey" he said flatly.  
"Hey!" Stiles shouted, happiness radiating off of him.  
"So Kira asked that I bring you to school as soon as possible so we are going to have to skip our annual birthday breakfast, sorry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY THE WAY!" Stiles rambled, obviously excited.  
"Oh" Scott mumbled.  
"Oh? What's wrong?" Stiles questioned.  
"Uhh, it's nothing, it's just I kinda want a quiet birthday" he explained.  
"Oh, okay, yea we can do quiet" stiles said, disappointment dripping off his words.  
"Thanks" Scott mumbled.  
Stiles looked at Scott with concern, he was clearly confused.

The two headed to school to meet up with Kira and Lydia.  
When they arrived Lydia ran up to Scott and hugged him.  
"Happy birthday" both she and Kira shouted.  
Scott smiled and thanked the two, both had been his friends for a while and he truly appreciated what they were doing for him.

The four of them headed to the school oval, they had blind folded Scott against his will even though he protested that he could sense where they were going.  
When they finally stopped Kira removed his blind fold and handed him a large grey bag.  
Accepting the bag Scott looked around the oval and spotted a red picnic blanket to the side near the seats.  
Scott looked closer and saw a few bags, boxs and plates of food.  
"Common Scott look at what I got you and then we can eat" Kira announced.  
When Scott looked in the bag he found some nice tops, jumpers and socks. He thanked Kira for the gifts and followed his friends to the picnic blanket.

He felt guilty, like he didn't deserve this. A sudden wave of nausea washed over him, what did they think of him? Why were they celebrating him when he had put them in danger so many times?  
We're they doing this out of pity? The sight of the food and gifts in front of him made him feel sick, he had to leave.  
Scott stopped suddenly.  
"I'm um I'm so sorry, thank you for this, all of this but I have to go" he mumbled before running away.  
He heard his friends protest behind him but decided he couldn't stop now, heading to the back of the school Scott stopped and leaned against a brick wall, dizzy and alone he dug his head into his hands and groaned.  
He didn't know what had come over him, he had never acted this way about anything, never mind himself, he could have just been polite and accepted the gifts but no he had to be an ass about all this and run off.  
Lost in his thoughts Scott didn't hear Stiles round the corner and stand in front of him.  
"Hey what the hell? I mean are you okay?" Stiles paused.  
"Hey, Scott? What's wrong?" He finished.  
Scott kept his head down, he felt terrible for what he had done and he didn't want to face any one at the moment. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find a reason for his behaviour.  
"Scott?" Stiles worriedly questioned.  
"Hey Stiles" Scott chocked out, his throat was dry and he could hear both his and Stiles' heart beat.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles asked again.  
"I dunno, I'm sorry I just, I can't" Scott mumbled, he wasn't a crier and he didn't think he was going to cry right now but he knew if Stiles stayed too long he would probably leak a few tears.  
"Can't what?" His friend asked, voice now just a whisper.  
"Everyone, you, Kira, Lydia, Liam, Alice I... I put them in danger and get them hurt or worse killed, it feels wrong to celebrate the birth of a monster" Scott stuttered.  
"Yea but you help people as well" stiles whispered as he sat next to Scott, their shoulders touching.  
Scott stayed silent.  
"You may not see it but we care about you, I promise, I care about you" stiles continued, looking at Scott's hunched form.  
"Maybe" Scott sighed.  
"No not maybe, we all care about you, you have done so much for all of us and we couldn't ever repay you, this" stiles pointed in the direction of the picnic.  
"the birthday surprises and gifts, it's because we love you and your part of our weird, dysfunctional family." Stiles explained as he stood up.  
Scott looked up and smiled, they were his little family.  
"Thank you" he whispered.  
"Yeah dude, no problem but we should probably head back to the others, they have no clue what happened"  
Scott stood up and followed his friend back to the others, his friends and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want me to re write this with parings or if you want one where every one comes and checks on him through out the day.
> 
> Also comment any fan fiction requests from any fandom xx


End file.
